


History Repeats

by DarkNasa



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNasa/pseuds/DarkNasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the military, the survivors find that they have to get to the top of a tower to live. But much like how Zoey, Bill, Louis, and Francis' plan to get on that bridge failed, theirs will fail as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats

The military was a mess. There was no way they could stay there. It was a godsend that Nick knew how to fly a helicopter, so they managed to use that to get out when the horde attacked the base. They were carriers, and were going to be shot if they didn’t leave. Going through burning buildings, creepy carnivals, swamps, rainstorms, and over the final bridge was all in vain. When they were on that bridge they were basically walking to their deaths. Nick had told them that they were probably going to get lined up and shot at. He was right. Of course he was right.

 

The helicopter ran out of gas in a small town. The conman had managed to land it, but now they needed a new way to live. In the distance they saw a tower, which was tall enough that not even a tank would be able to climb it. They would be able to wait out the infection from up there, assuming that there was enough food and water. It was their only hope. Coach looked at the rest of the group, nodding at them.

 

“This is our final run. For sure now. We don’t have a choice. We need to get to that tower.”

 

Rochelle picked up her pistol, nodding at Coach, “Let’s get going then. There’s nothing else we can do.”

 

Ellis picked up his medkit and pistol, nodding at Nick, “Lead the way.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because we’re up north. We’re past Savannah anyway.”

 

“I have no idea of where to go.”

 

Ellis sighed, before running on ahead with Rochelle and Coach close behind him. The mechanic had no idea where he was going, but he had to lead the group obviously. Almost like how he was showing them around Savannah when this all started. Nick was close behind, keeping an eye out for zombies.

 

However, it was completely quiet. No zombies whatsoever.

 

Something wasn’t right. There was no way that there were no zombies here. There was no way that they are going to reach that tower without fighting something. Ellis picked up a M-16 that was on the ground, looking around for the zombies that were missing in action. There was no sign of them. Rochelle held an auto shotgun in her hands, looking around and trying to figure out where all the infected were. They were gone, and weren’t going to appear.

 

At least not until the tower’s elevator is lowered.

 

The group kept moving, passing fallen buildings and fire, just to get to this tower. The elevator was at the top of it, and would be needing to be lowered. Nick shook his head, sighing before turning to the others.

 

“As soon as I hit this, everything will go to hell. Are you ready?”

 

Once Coach, Ellis, and Rochelle all nodded, the conman hit the button. A roar ripped through the air as a tank appeared, everyone getting to their spots to start shooting at him. Nick picked up a grenade launcher, using it to wipe out the common infected quickly. Coach got punched into a wall by the tank, the monster turning to run at Nick next. The conman panicked, firing at grenade at its face and killing it instantly. Ellis had thrown a pipe bomb to help out with the infected.

 

Nick looked up again, the elevator was still lowering. It was about halfway down to them though. They just have to hold on longer. The screams of infected were all they could hear, the four of them fighting everything that attacked them. They were an unstoppable team after all.

 

Right?

 

Nick was suddenly reminded of the other group of survivors they had met- That being Zoey, Francis, and Louis. They used to be a group of four right? With some guy named Bill? He didn’t really pay attention to them when they talked about what happened to him. But something told him deep down that something bad was about to happen.

 

Something was going to happen to one of them.

 

The elevator hit the bottom, Ellis yelling for everyone to get in, hitting the button to raise the elevator once everyone was in. They had made it right? They were going to make it to the top of this tower and they will live until the infection goes away. They’ve won.

 

But of course, they never really found out what exactly happened to Bill. And history is bound to repeat itself.

 

It just so decided to repeat right here, right now.

 

The elevator’s power went out, the door getting jammed and there only being enough space for one person to get out to start the power again. Several tanks were on their way and they could hear it. Ellis looked through the door, seeing the power across the way from them, on a shed.

 

But the tanks were also coming from that way. This was going to be a one way trip. This is what happened to Bill, and now it was going to happen to one of them. Nick swore under his breath, about to head out there when a certain hick stopped him.

 

“Hang on there Nick.”

 

“What? We don’t have time! I was about to-”

“I know what you were goin’ to do. Now just sit here and wait.”

 

What did he mean by that- Oh. No. Rochelle shook her head, not wanting to lose Ellis already.

 

“Ellis, sweetie, you don’t have to.”

 

“I kinda have to Ro. Otherwise all of you will die.”

 

“You’re brave. But I can do this Ellis. Stay here.” Coach was about to leave, only for Ellis to stop him.

 

“I’ll do this you guys. I don’t mind.”

 

Nick groaned, “Ellis, you’re going to die if you go out there.”

 

“I know Nick… I know. But I ain’t goin’ to sit here while one of you guys go out and die. You guys have helped me out. And now it’s time for me to help you guys out. But… I guess this is a one way trip. So… goodbye you guys. I’ll miss ya.”

 

He was about to leave before he took off his hat, giving it to Nick, “Hang on to that will ya?”

 

Before anyone could stop him, Ellis ran outside, towards the power. He ignored the yells of his teammates telling him to get back there. He ignored the screams of the infected and the roars of the tanks. He could really only hear one person over all the noise.

 

“ELLIS! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!”

 

Nick.

 

“ELLIS! GET BACK HERE!”

 

Ellis made it to the power switch, quickly fixing the broken wire before turning to see the elevator close. He could still hear Nick’s yelling over all the tanks and infected. Rochelle and Coach’s yelling was drowned out by the screams of the infected, only letting him hear Nick.

 

“ELLIS! ELLIS WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!”

 

Ellis turned, just in time to see a tank throw a car at him. There was no way he was going to live this. He went down, getting crushed by the car and yelling in pain as the bottom half of his body was pinned. The only thing that was keeping him calm at the moment was just knowing that Nick actually did care about everyone in the group- despite what he says sometimes.

 

But now he was running out of time.

 

He wasn’t going to get to see Keith or Dave again. He wasn’t going to see Zoey again. He was never going to see Rochelle, Coach, or Nick again. He had went through so much since the beginning of this all, and now he was at the end of his journey. He did what he had to do and saved three people from his sacrifice. Maybe he should have listened to Nick, Rochelle, and Coach…

 

But that would mean he would lose one of them. He didn’t want them to die just so he could live. Since he died, everyone of them would get to live past this apocolypse. Maybe one of them would name their kid after him or tell their kid about the time their buddy Ellis saved their lives during the end of the world. Hell, maybe even name their dog after him or something.

 

Pain was all he felt at the moment, before his vision started to go dark. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. So this is what dying was like? He looked over at the tower again, seeing the elevator reach the top once more before the power went out again. Luckily for them, the door had opened already.

 

His friends made it. That’s all he wanted. He smiled as he closed his eyes one last time, the rest of the noise being drowned out as he lost consciousness.

 

\---

 

Nick stood there, Ellis’ hat still in his hand. Why did the mechanic decide that was a good idea? He looked down at the hat before looking at the others. Rochelle was crying and Coach had his head bowed, probably praying. Nick sighed, looking back at the hat. Was there a reason that Ellis had given Nick the hat before leaving or was it just because he was in a rush and Nick was the closest to him at the time?

 

That didn’t make sense though since they were all cramped in that small elevator.

 

The conman shook his head, as much as he and Ellis both pissed each other off, he was going to miss him, a lot. The kid had saved all of them, but he was no longer here. Maybe that’s why he left his hat. So something of his could be there for them. 

  
One of them would have to wear the hat, and Nick decided to be the one.


End file.
